


Actions Speak Louder Than Words

by UntidyCeiling



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Donnie - Freeform, Family, Family Bonding, Five years old turtles, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo - Freeform, Little Donnie - Freeform, Little Leo, Little Mikey, Little Raph, Little Turtles, Michelangelo - Freeform, Raph - Freeform, Raphael - Freeform, Splinter TMNT, Splinter's birthday, TMNT, TMNT 2012, TMNT characters - Freeform, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Freeform, donatello - Freeform, leonardo - Freeform, master splinter - Freeform, mikey - Freeform, turtletots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntidyCeiling/pseuds/UntidyCeiling
Summary: It's Master Splinter's birthday, and even though it's been six years, he's still grieving over the life and memories he left behind as a human. But fortunately for him, his five years old sons are there to help him through it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Actions Speak Louder Than Words

It was still early in the day when Master Splinter placed his mug of cold tea beside himself as he sat in a lotus position on the carpeted room of his dojo. It was quiet throughout the air which is nothing short of nerve-wracking when you have four five years old inhabiting the small home, but the ninjutsu master took this moment of solitude to relive this exact day six years ago.   
It was a beautiful day with a touch of simplicity to it. The Sakura trees were beginning to sprout soft, majestic, pink blossoms while Hamoto Yoshi spent the day with his wife and baby daughter, enjoying the afternoon together and celebrating his day of birth. It was a small event really, doing nothing much more than walking around and relishing the fresh air the cherry trees provided. Then once night fell over Japan, Tang Shen brought out a lovely decorated cake while singing softly “o-tanjoubi omedetou” before Homato Yoshi blew out the tiny lit candles. Oh, how he wished he could go back and cherished that moment again...   
‘That birthday was such a long time ago. How my life had changed miraculously since then…’ Master Splinter thought to himself as he massaged his temples lightly as the memory faded. He slowly opened his eyes to view the small framed picture of his previous family and gently laid a paw on the faces of his wife and daughter. That was the last time he truly celebrated his day of birth. He usually didn’t like to dwell on past memories for they always had a hint of sadness attached to them. He had a new life now and there was no point in revisiting the moments that would give him pain. But as it was his birthday, he couldn’t help but recall the last moments when he truly celebrated in some fashion or sense.   
Splinter sighed softly as he stood up and placed the picture back in its designated place. Since his boys were only five, he hadn’t yet to celebrate his birthday with them, choosing instead to celebrate their mutation day together. That day was very special and didn’t leave him with sorrow. In fact, it helped him feel hopeful about the future. Perhaps when his boys are older, he will celebrate his birthday with them, but as of right now, his day of birth was a painful subject and was better left forgotten until they could do something meaningful together to create new happy memories.   
Master Splinter heard a small giggle from the other side of the shoji door before a chorus of whispers hushed the small laugh. He supposed it was time to see what mischief the boys were up to now. And slowly, the mutant rat made his way out of the dojo and down the dimly lit hallway to the heart of the Lair where he knew his boys were.  
He was expecting to see mayhem occupying the small area—as it usually did, but however, was surprised to see hand-made decorations scattered throughout the tv pit and walls in a clumsy yet enduring attempt to decorate. There were circles and that appeared to be oddly shaped balloons and squares coated in markers that formed squiggly lines and scribbles to resemble what Splinter suspected to be drawings of cake. And then there were his boys, taping up their own individual pictures that they drew depicting their family with the words 'hapey birthdey, Splinter' written messily above each of the drawings.   
It warmed Splinter to his very core as he watched his sons whisper softly to each other, making him forget the previous sadness that had burrowed its way into his chest since the moment he woke up that morning. Then at that moment while the ninja master was silently watching his boys, Michelangelo turned around and squeaked upon seeing the mutant rat. His older brothers spun around when the sound erupted out of the youngest, and when they spotted their ninjitsu master, their features contorted into something that looked like 'caught red-handed'.   
"Daddy! We aren' done yet!" Michelangelo cried as his face fell into a pout, causing the mutant rat to chuckle softly despite himself.   
"Yeah! We wanted to surprise you!" Donatello said next, looking disappointed that their plan was spoiled. Leonardo however, stepped forward with a look of pride and a large smile that captivated his small face as he said, "happy birfday, Master Spwinter!" And then a heartbeat later, the rest of his sons were shouting, “happy birfday, Master Spwinter” with grins brightening up their features.   
“I didn’t realize you knew what day it was,” Splinter said, feeling a large smiled work its way onto his lips that matched his boy’s faces as he mazed his way around the tv pit to his four sons.  
“Of course we did daddy!” Leonardo gasped, eyes round in disbelief, “I askked you a wong time ago and wrote it on our cawlender, and ven vis morning, I got awl the stuff so we couwd decorate! And Raph, Donnie, and Mikey hewlped me!”  
"I made da bawloons!" Raphael suddenly boasted, unable to contain his excitement and pride any longer as he indicated to the circles scattered along the walls, looking beyond pleased at his handiwork.  
"And! And me and Donnie and Leo made da cakes, see! I made vis one and Donnie made vis one and Leo made vis one! I colored vis one orange becwase I wove orange, and, and I put rainbow sprinkles all over it to make it pretty!" Michelangelo chipped as he pointed enthusiastically at a couple of colorful drawings.  
"I see. You have all done exceptionally well, my sons."  
"I wrote 'happy birthday' cause I know how to write!" Splinter's third oldest exclaimed with a shy smile as he pointed at the writing that said ‘hapey birthdey, Splinter’. This made the mutant rat chuckle softly again.  
“It is written beautifully, Donatello.” Splinter replied after he had regained composure, and gently laid a paw on the purple-masked turtle’s head with a certain fondness sparkling in his brown eyes. He had no idea his sons knew about his birthday, but it filled him with happiness, leaving no room for sorrow. Slowly, the mutant rat lowered to the ground and opened his arms for a hug which all four boys flew into with giggles and excited noises; tiny hands wrapping around his robs tightly as they accepted the warm embrace. Then Leonardo broke away with a nervous smile as he asked, "did you wike it, Master Spwinter?"  
The ninjitsu master couldn’t even being to express his gratitude for each one of his boys. It was definitely not like the birthday he had six years ago, that was for sure, but it was still extremely meaningful and special to him in a way no words could begin to express.  
"Yes, I like it very, very much, Leonardo. Thank you, my sons… Thank you."  
And with that, Splinter pulled his sons closer, hoping they understood through his actions that this meant everything to him.  
And they did, after all, actions speak louder than words.


End file.
